The present inventions relate generally to gas turbine engine combustion apparatuses, systems, and methods, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to low emissions combustion systems for gas turbine engines which include premixing of fuel and air.
Gas turbine engines are an efficient source of useful energy and have proven useful for electricity generation, to drive pumping sets, to propel and power aircraft, as well as for other uses. One aspect of gas turbine engines is that they include combustor apparatuses, systems and methods which presently suffer from a number of disadvantages, limitations, and drawbacks including, for example, those respecting efficiency, emissions, fuel richness and leanness, quenching, variable power output, complexity, part count, cost and others. Thus, there is a need for the unique and inventive gas turbine engine combustion apparatuses, systems, and methods.